


尚未回音

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 这只是一个AC3的故事





	尚未回音

那得是1775年的事情，我至今清楚地记得当时我在波士顿寄宿的那家的两位先生在某天早上把手枪和菜刀砸在桌子上对我是多么大的惊吓，在这之前我一直以为这个屋檐下只有绵羊和牧师来着。

这也不怪他们，自从两百年前那些红衣恶鬼盯上这片土地开始，到不久前闹的沸沸扬扬的那欺君罔上的（其实我是持赞同态度的）集会和条律，动乱在所难免。学校已经停课，家里写信过来催我早些离开城里，我当然也知道这种时候肯定是回到乡下才太平。那是春天的时候，我还总以为在秋天到来前都还来得及，显然我低估了变化发生的速度。港口从去年夏天开始就已经不能用了，我朋友的船似乎可以忽视这些规定，但是他并不在这里——所以我只能靠自己了。①

城里的情况越来越不容乐观，我打定主意要在三月结束之前离开，我很快收拾好行李，辞别了房东富勒一家，他们家的女仆帮我定了一辆车，可以把我送到约翰镇。回家之路十分顺利，尽管一路上我们遭到了多次的盘查和拷问，这种反复严苛的检查令我疲惫不堪，而看似平静的暗潮汹涌也让人精神紧绷，当我最终看见河上游自己家的老水车和木头房子时，差点就要控制不住地热泪横流。

我在乡间舒舒服服地住了几个星期。这天我从高地回来，顶多刚过三点，回去的那条路需要经过教堂，还有总是醉汉云集的酒馆。这总不是我希望的，但是也无可奈何。当我路过路尽头的时候，正巧看见一小撮人挤挤挨挨地走出门，我正准备加快脚步避开他们，无意瞟了一眼后突然意识到康纳回来了。

谁也不会比他高，那个子在农夫和莽汉间总显得突兀，更何况他的白衣领和整整齐齐的头发。如果我手里没有攥着个紧急的邮包，我肯定已经追上去了，但是这不合时宜的活计只能驱使我迈动双腿朝着相反的方向走过去。

晚点我就重新回到了山坡上，那个老房子北边是更大的一栋楼，破旧不堪，此刻正笼罩在主宅的阴影中，我一直挺奇怪这么大的建筑为什么不修理一下，而是任由它风雨飘摇，更奇怪的其实是，这块地明明只有两个人在住，究竟为什么当初要建这么个无用的空房子。

不过这些跟我没什么关系，我敲了敲门，隐约看见窗户后面人影一闪，康纳很快打开了门。

“嗨。”他说。

“嗨，”我突然感到自己的来访有一点莫名其妙了，“我都不知道你回来了，打扰你了吗？”

“并没有。我今天上午到的，”他侧身让出门口请我进去，屋子里有一种老木头特有的甜味儿，康纳穿了件灰蓝的衬衫，挽着袖子，手肘下面浅浅的一片压痕，“刚刚在看账本。这很无聊，你来的正好。”

他抬起手，露出掌根和指尖被墨水蹭出的污渍，出于某种我自己也说不上来的坏心眼，我选择了假装不知道而没有提醒他，康纳想让我去客厅等等他，但我跟了上去：“纽约有什么新闻吗？”

“没有，还是那个样子。”他翻出水壶，“来点茶？”

“不了，我就是来看看你。”

“感谢你的关心？”他犹豫了一下，“事实上，我回来前去过波士顿找你。”

“我上个月就回来了。本来想搭你的船，但是你……”

“我那时在费城。”他急忙道。

“哦。”我说，“我还以为你一直待在纽约。”

“我从费城回来之后一直在纽约，回来的路上在波士顿停靠了一下。我听说那里最近不太好，想去问问你要不要一起回来，”他给自己倒了杯茶，“但是富勒先生说你已经走了。”

“我本来还想劝他们一家同我一起来乡下住段时间呢。”

“他们肯定不愿意。”

“你说的一点不错，”我干笑两声，“你这次会呆很久吗？”

“不，”康纳说，“我后天就走。”②

“哦。”我说，“那真可惜，我本来想找你问些事情的。”

“现在不能问吗？”他来了兴趣，眼睛亮亮的，“我后天才走呢。”

“你后天就走了，”我纠正道，“康纳，不。这些问题挺多的，也很繁琐，我猜你最好有个完整的空闲时间才好。我也不是很着急。”

“那就等我回来，”他承诺，“我到时候去找你，应该很快我就会回来了。”

这个很快并不是很快，我想康纳自己也很懊恼不能信守诺言，这对于一向诚信的他大概是个打击。在这位朋友出门之后，我才得到消息，证明了我回家的决定有多么及时。如果当时我晚了两个月动身——不，哪怕我晚了一个月，恐怕就没有办法离开波士顿了，康纳的消息恐怕有点差错，纽约并不是一番太平，泰孔德罗加堡已经被民兵攻陷，随后，那些平时和善亲睦的邻居们在这一个月不到的时间里，已经突破克朗波因特，波士顿正岌岌可危。如果我没有及时离开城里的话，就算这位热心的朋友还想帮我一把，怕也无济于事。更何况康纳这时也正深陷水深火热。③

我这么说也是没什么依据的，我并不知道康纳这段时间过得如何，但是就在他走后几天，战争就打响了。这一年的春天注定不会太平，就在某天清晨，一群正规军在莱克星顿袭击了武装的平民。莱克星顿镇离我们不算太远，消息在战场被清理之前就传到了村里，我知道有不少邻居在担心是否会被波及，而我在担心康纳。他是回纽约了吗？还是去了波士顿？波士顿这时大约进不去了，那他有安全到达纽约吗？战火就在他后脚烧了起来，而天鹰号好端端地停在码头，如果康纳从德康科那里走，那他恐怕是正好同纷争撞了个满怀。保佑这位朋友，我知道他一直不太幸运，但总该别这么倒霉，他可比我还小了两岁呢。④

就在康纳走后，形势急转直下，等到夏天的时候，我意识到这场战争一时半会是不能消停了。波士顿的朋友与我已经断了联系，从外回来的水手告诉我，那边正打的如火如荼，城外的进不去，城里的不敢也不能出来。希望这些事情可以早日结束，他嘟嘟囔囔，双目无神地抽了抽鼻子又用脚掌磨着地面，这种时候他们的日子格外难过，商路是不敢走了，我注意到达文波特庄园的船队这些日子一直没有动静，可能因为康纳不在，也可能因为战乱已经干扰到了远洋的海面。我尽量不去想战争给他造成了多大的经济损失，康纳总也不是个富裕的人，我那次还看到他在门廊前补衣服来着。⑤

在这期间我抽空去看了趟老达文波特，这个老人自己独居在山上，我总觉得不太放心，邻居们大概也是这样想的。我去的时候正巧兰斯从小路上离开，开春的时候康纳去找他定了一根新的拐杖，嗯，康纳总是贴心的不像话，老人经常会谈起他多么谦逊多么优秀，当然，这老头也从来没在康纳面前夸过他。邻居们都知道这些事，但是我们谁也不说，看他们俩站在门廊前面吵的不可开交实在是不可多得的乐趣，最后总是康纳气鼓鼓地甩着衣摆跑去山后头作结，这也是我们都知道的事情，康纳不管是十三岁、十六岁还是十八岁，他一直都是那样，这个小朋友实在是太好招惹了。

我又想起了康纳怒气冲冲地大喊“老头！”，这让我差点笑出声，而达文波特庄园的门打开了，我赶紧收敛起自己的表情。

“达文波特先生！”

“中午好。”老人今天看起来精神不错，希望康纳不在的日子他没有太孤单，或者太担心对方。

“妈妈让我给你送些新鲜茶叶。”我说，“康纳还没回来吗？”

“没有，”他温和地看了我一眼，“谢谢你们还记挂着我这个老骨头。”

这话让我没法接了，老实说我其实有点抗拒和这位先生接触，他有点刻薄，还有那种老年人难以避免的顽固和偏执——我有时候时常怀疑康纳的倔脾气就是这么来的，达文波特先生或许是个很博学的长辈，但在为人处世上，他绝不会是好老师。

所幸我也不需要和这位不好相处的老人呆太久，他没有要拉着我促膝长谈的意思。我们闲聊看一些有的没的，一些最近的事情和邻居们的事情，然后我借了两本书就离开了。我有没有说过我们停课了？但我一定没说我们还有作业，就在离校前布置下的，这也是我想要找康纳谈谈的原因，我总觉得他可以给我很大的帮助。等到我回到学校继续上课的时候——尽管我也不能确定那会是什么时候了，我需要交上我自己的课题。

再说回康纳——我再见到他是冬天的事情了，暴雪到来前，康纳回到了庄园，他足足离开了七个月，城外的动乱在六月底就已经结束了，那时候没有康纳的一点消息，我很是担心了一番他的安全，而达文波特先生言辞含糊地大概透露出康纳去了加拿大。⑥

“我都没想到他参军了，我是说，达文波特先生年纪这么大了。”

“你怎么知道他参军了？”戈弗雷放下了斧头，我是来找他要一些樱桃木的边角料，准备给弟弟做个小玩具。

“他在圣劳伦斯河，我猜。”我说道，“我去找达文波特先生的时候，看到他在给康纳回信，邮戳是从蒙特利尔发来的。”

“他可能是去做生意了。嗨，他才这么点大，持家倒是很有一套。”

我摇摇头：“这种时候谁会跑去哪里做生意，他肯定是参军了。民兵现在都在去北边。他四月份走的，然后就再没回来，仗也是那时候打起来的，可怜的康纳，说不定他是在路上被抓去充军了。”

“哈！说不定是自愿的，康纳看到了正规军在欺压平民，然后去帮忙——你知道他一直很热心，又很正义——然后被什么路过的将军看上了，邀请他到军中做个统领。”

“可是达文波特先生这么大年纪了，”我坚持自己的看法，“康纳不会抛下他。”

“当然，当然，这又不冲突，”戈弗雷敷衍道，“他打完仗不就回来了，那可是康纳，那些臭流氓才不能把他怎么样。”

但我忧心忡忡。而康纳如果一直不回来，我的课题也只能一直搁置，这也让我非常焦虑。其实我也可以去找达文波特先生问一问，他总比康纳更博学老练，但是我还是那句话，如果可以，我宁愿离这些尖酸的老年人远一点。

还好康纳在圣诞节前回来了。那时候已经很冷很冷，雪陆陆续续下了好几场，而暴风雪还在蓄力，我们开始往储藏室囤一些腌菜和果酱，妈妈教我和弟弟怎么样用玻璃罐储存小黄瓜，我们做了很多，还有一些炸的很香的南瓜饼，我抽了个时间去给达文波特先生送了一些。

“康纳还没回来吗？”我帮老人把东西分类放进他的储藏室里，他对我道了谢。

“暂时还没有，他有些事情要忙。”他说，这意味着康纳已经离开了军中。我很奇怪为什么我会这么想，但是我就是相信他一定有办法联系上这位朋友。

“希望他可以一路平安，要下雪了。”

先生点点头，他的新拐杖看起来还挺趁手，那是康纳留给他最后的东西，老人应该也很想念这个吉凶未卜的年轻人。我临走前又找他借了书，他大约看出了我想要研究的东西，又给我多翻出了一本手记。

“这是康纳以前的笔记，我那段时间教他历史和哲学，他学的挺好。你借的那些书他都看过，还写过一些东西，”老人指了指那个厚厚的本子，“我想多一个人的思想会对你有帮助，他的观点很有意思，写的也不错，这孩子就算去做个学者也不会差。”

“康纳一直很了不起，他做什么都很优秀。”我说，发自内心的。优秀的人不少，但是能这样优秀又同时谦逊而讨人喜欢的却不多，康纳是其中一个。

达文波特先生笑了，看起来很高兴有人夸奖他的学生——呃，康纳总不会是他的儿子，孙子也不可能，虽然我们都不知道他们到底是什么关系。

“你会是个了不起的学者，”这老人最后说，“回去吧，如果有什么想问的，随时可以来找我，相信我那一点点学识还是可以给你提供一些帮助。”

我感谢了他，带着书离开了半山腰的宅子，如果这位老先生可以更平易近人一点——就像康纳那样，我想我很乐意每天跑过整个村子去找他学习探讨。

再说康纳，他回来的那天正好是个晴天，我因为感冒不得不拜访了怀特医生，医生让戴安娜去帮他打一盆水，而就在她出门后，我听到她在喊康纳的名字。

“看来咱们的小领主回来了。”赖尔说，在柜子里一堆药瓶间翻翻找找，“他这一趟走的可真久。”

“这得有半年了。”我说，“不，这有七个月了，我真想知道他现在什么样。”

“你可以等下问问戴安娜。”医生笑道，“至于你，病好之前你哪都别想去——门都没有！”

于是就是这样，我再次错过了康纳。这不是我以为的感冒，而是很恶劣的流感，甚至到后来发展成了肺炎。我躺在自己的房间里过完了这个冬天，差点以为自己会死掉，这段时间连邻居们都不能来看望我——医生说怕传染，也怕我病情加重。我不知道康纳在做什么，本来说好的是他回来找我，但是这么久过去了，我猜他也给忘了吧。

而我再听到康纳的消息——才刚刚开春，这位忙的不行的年轻朋友就去了纽约。我那时才刚刚能起身，妄想着出去体验春天的美好，然后妈妈给了我一份便条。对，是康纳给我的，大意就是对失约的抱歉。我也要抱歉，我竟然以为这样一个诚信的人会忘记承诺别人的事情，他还记得，当然了，但是他实在忙的抽不开身。具体在忙什么，他没有告诉我。妈妈说康纳要去纽约，有个先生前两天来了，把康纳带着一起走了。⑦

这就是我所错过的事情了。等到开春，波士顿也传来消息，学校复课了，英军离开了波士顿，暂时来看回到城里也很安全，我收拾行李准备回去上课。⑧这期间我一直在想着我的课题，那远远没有完成，我都想不到我该怎么回去面对我的教授，我有预感很快我就要有麻烦了。

这种预感在某天下课后终于应验，史蒂芬教授收拾起他的书和教案，让我去办公室找他。同学都投以同情的目光，我耸了耸肩。

史蒂芬教授就是那种讨厌的老年人，他比达文波特先生更加讨厌——这样说不对，达文波特先生只是让人敬畏，他并不令人讨厌。而史蒂芬教授，他是个行将木就的老顽固，有一双黄鼠狼一样的眼睛和让人不适的红色头发，脸上的皱纹能夹死蚊子。

我可能太刻薄了。

但是不管怎么样，被单独叫去老师的办公室肯定没有好事，而且我多半知道了原因。我看他走到桌前，摊开一沓纸——是我的课题报告。我就知道。

“我以为一年的时间足够你拿出惊世骇俗的研究成果，”他说，语调可比我刻薄的多，“某种意义上，哼，确实惊世骇俗。”

我低着头瞪着自己的脚尖，祈祷他今天心情不错，赶紧放我回去。

“你为什么想要做——”他看了眼纸上的东西，“‘英国移民对美洲——居民的影响’？”

他又发出了很长很长的一段鼻音和讽刺的闷笑，这让我无地自容。我知道自己这个标题起的很差劲，但是在手头资料远远不足的情况下，我连自己究竟想写什么都不知道。

“我只是认识一位……印第安人。”我说，老实说我觉得这个形容不合适，但是我也不知道我还能怎么说了，“我觉得我可以做好。”⑨

他嗤笑一声。

“这是前所未有的，”我鼓起勇气继续说，“他们的文化、思想，都是我们闻所未闻，现在的情况是不同民族间的事情，我们可以……”

“太阳之下无新事。”我被这个老头粗暴地打断了，他嘟嘟囔囔——皱皱巴巴地开始走来走去。

“太阳之下无新事，”他又说了一遍，“我有足够的证据证明你所说的在历史上司空见惯。”

他摇着头，把他的烟斗嘬地嘶嘶响，烟雾中我看见他无神的双眼盯着虚空，像古希腊的旧石像一样僵硬空洞。他开始跟我说些上课说过的东西，说起萨莫奈战争，说起皮洛士之后罗马怎样统治了地中海，说起哥特人又怎样对罗马进行了三天三夜的洗劫，我从他的眼神中看出他已经把我当成了那种不听课的学生，这让我只能把头更低下去。

我暂时放弃了这个命题。老头勒令我在一个月之内重新写一份交上去，我换了个中规中矩的方向，但是这篇被枪毙的文章在我心里一直萦绕不去。我还是会完成它，等我圣诞节回到家的时候，总能逮到康纳的。

这一等就是一年。我显然忘了康纳和我不一样，他可没有圣诞节假期，事实上康纳根本不过圣诞节（连感恩节我都没见他庆祝过，达文波特庄园离节日远得很）。这一年冬天，我根本就没见到康纳，雪落下的时候所有人都在庆祝节日，我几乎忘记了去记挂这个不知道身在何处的年轻朋友。唯有弥撒出门看见了达文波特先生的时候，我想起康纳，在这一年里发生了太多事情，在我不知道的时候我甚至已经换了国籍，我还挺想问问康纳怎么看的，他年纪很小，但是他总有一些了不起的想法。⑩

而第二年圣诞节我就不得不收回这个话了。康纳和达文波特先生时常吵架，这是我们都知道的。但是康纳从来没有真的做过什么出格的事情——我是说离家出走。

我没有目睹这件事，是戴安娜给我写的信里提到的。这一年的圣诞节我留在了波士顿，我快要毕业了，要忙的事情太多，还要考虑毕业后又该怎么办。我想留在学校教书，但是爸爸想让我回去乡下。戴安娜写信给我，她提到前段时间康纳同达文波特先生大吵了一架，然后就离家出走了。这让大家都挺担心，老人自然有村民们记挂，但是康纳，她写到，如果我在城里遇见了他，记得照顾一下。⑪

我为此头疼了很久，我想了又想也不知道该怎么给戴安娜回信，怎么说呢？我可不相信康纳会到波士顿来，他参了军，那离家之后肯定就去了军营，而据我所知，军队正驻扎在福吉谷。最后我写信承诺一定会留意，并且打定主意下周请假去福吉谷看一看，有个同学也去参了军，他或许能帮我进到军营里。

这件事一直让我心神不宁，我不能告诉老师我要去城外找朋友，总得有个合适的理由才行。这种烦闷让人没法继续做任何事情，秃头的老教授都显得更加面目可憎。我往窗外望过去，波士顿在下雨，当然了，波士顿，波士顿永远在下雨。托蒂往兰伯特的桌子上扔了个纸团，詹姆斯在吃东西，比亚乔在写作业？也可能是给什么姑娘写信，反正我不感兴趣。老教授坐下了，带着他稀疏的红头发和油腻的秃顶，他浑浊的眼珠子盯着自己的教本，一丝一毫都没有瞄向我们，有一刻我怀疑这个老头已经睡着了，他没有在讲课，他只是在说梦话而已。“太阳之下……并无新事……”他说，R和N的音节都被他拖的长长的，就像他在那个办公室跟我说的那样，走来走去、拖的长长的，可能在他看来，给我们讲课和睡觉也没什么区别，反正都是一样的。

我又看了眼窗外，这是二楼，山毛榉的树杈在窗外一晃，蓝鸟的尾巴也一晃。我愣了愣，一个激灵清醒过来，讲台后的老教授只能看见一点头顶了，我弯下身沿着墙角溜出了教室。

阳台的门万幸没有锁上，雨更大了，但是没有风，那跟树枝还在兀自轻颤着，我知道是康纳，当然是他，我不会搞错的。但是外面什么都没有，只有波士顿讨人厌的雨水。我趴在栏杆上四下张望，没有康纳，他凭空蒸发了一样，但我知道是他。

“康纳！”我喊到，“你在哪？”

“上面。”他说，我抬起头，看见他的衣角，我忙转身跑回楼里。他应该在三楼，像只被关在屋外的猫一样，这个可怜的小东西。

他果然在，穿着他那身镶蓝边的袍子，蹲在三楼阳台的栏杆上。三楼什么人都没有，我把门打开了，他扭过脸没有动弹。这人真像一只猫。我伸手去把他拽了进来，他的手凉的吓人。

“你干嘛在外面，外面在下雨。”

“我有帽子。”他说，但我看到他嘴唇泛白。

“这没用，你浑身都湿透了。”我没说错，康纳的袍子完全被雨水浸透，他站在那里，和平时一样垂着肩膀、含着胸，仿佛什么落魄的倒霉蛋，雨水吧嗒吧嗒从他的袍角滴到地板上，康纳摸了摸自己的手心。

“我只是路过。”他说。⑫

“我知道。”我只能瞪着他的袖口了，这位年轻的朋友很多时候不知道该说什么话，这让他很惹人讨厌，但是他的面孔这么单纯、情态这么真诚——我只能讨厌自己了，我干嘛把他拉进屋来，合该他不会淋了雨就生病的。我递给他一个厌倦的眼神，这件事本来挺有趣，我在波士顿见到了康纳，我把他从雨地里弄进了一个干净温暖的屋子，我能名正言顺不必继续听那个红发老鬼高谈阔论，但是康纳搓搓他的手，翘起嘴巴说，嗨，我只是路过。

“你在波士顿干嘛？”

“有点事情。”康纳说，神态躲闪，这可太反常了，康纳永远都是坦诚的。我知道有的时候他不会把什么事都抖出来，但是他很坦诚。这次不一样，康纳在隐瞒什么，一个我平生所见最真诚、正派的人开始对自己的行径遮遮掩掩。我惊讶地看着他。

“你为什么要跟达文波特先生吵架？”我想起了戴安娜的信，天啊，我竟然真的在城里碰到了康纳。他听到我的问题茫然了一会，眉毛垂着瞅着我。

“什么？”

“你，和达文波特先生，你们怎么又吵架了？而且你竟然还跑出来了。”我心平气和地说，琢磨着能不能把康纳带到个有炉火的屋子里，他这样会生病的，“大家都很担心。”

他脸上露出了惴惴不安的神色：“不是的……我……”康纳搓着手，低眉顺眼地让人不好意思继续逼问他。我绝对没逼问他，我就是履行我对朋友们的承诺而已，但是他这个样子让我都不好意思了。

“我没跟他吵架。我是有点冲动了……”他很愧疚地说，“请转告阿基里斯，我很抱歉，我不应该那样说……而且我不是离家出走，我真的有事情。”

“好吧，好吧，”我说，“那就是大家关心过度了。总之你们之间没事就行。嗨，康纳，你看，达文波特先生年纪也大了，你该多陪陪他，别到处乱跑了。”

“我也希望。”他轻轻笑了一下，“谢谢你们。”

“道歉我就不帮你转达了——你自己去说。”

“好的。”

“看起来你要走了？”

“……是的。”他不好意思地挪了一下脚尖，怪我，如果我压根没把他弄进屋，也不用这么尴尬了。他从三楼的阳台出去了，像来的时候那样，我看着他从雨地里消失，心想着下次再见到他就不知道是什么时候了。

但是康纳终于、如我所愿——这样说似乎不太好——的生病了，这让我们的下次会面来的非常快。⑬

这当然不是他通知我的，天知道，我觉得他从来不会告诉任何人关于他的事情。康纳既然在波士顿，那么某些不友好的无赖泼皮必然要倒霉了，我不太清楚康纳究竟在做些什么，但是我知道什么事会与他有关。而那天雨天之后，我没有听说一点点类似的消息，康纳当然没有离开波士顿，总之我在意识到了某种情况后，主动去打听了一番。随后决定去探望一下我这位一直不太顺遂的朋友。

他住在波士顿的一家不太大的旅馆，我去的时候还挺早，店里没有什么人，除了一个男人引起了我的注意。

那是个挺抢眼的人。就像我一贯爱说的“刻薄的老头”，他长得很英俊，有种土耳其人的风度，头发灰白、脸庞瘦削。尽管他坐着，但是也能看出来个子极高，我粗略估计他大约和康纳一样高了，再加上他华贵的着装，在纽约街头实在是十分惹人瞩目的。但他脸上挥之不去的傲慢，还有那种上等人特有的讥诮、恶毒的神态，让我不敢更多去打量他。

我匆匆略过这位令人坐立不安的贵族，走到柜台去问我的朋友的事情。当我说“康纳”的时候，那位先生似乎看了我一眼，也可能是我的错觉。康纳就住在这个旅馆，三楼，我婉拒了老板要喊人带我过去的好意，自己拎着包跑上了楼。

我进去的时候康纳正坐在床上，他看起来不太好，嘴唇灰白，眼神飘忽涣散，屋里一种药水的苦腻味道，这个可怜的东西。康纳一直健康的不像话，我还从来没见他病成这样。

“如果你那天听我的，就不会现在躺在这里了。”我走到床边，给自己找了个椅子。康纳有气无力地看了我一眼，轻轻咳嗽着。

“医生怎么说？”

“感冒——重感冒。”康纳的声音在病中更加轻柔，几乎低不可闻，我能看出他嗓子疼得他不想多说一个字，说完这两个词他就皱起鼻子，咳嗽着又把被子拽了拽。我被他这副样子逗笑，这下轮到康纳一脸厌倦地看我了。

我赶紧起来去给他倒了杯热水，他的药瓶就在桌子上，里面还有一半像某种绿色的油一样的药水。

“你有什么想吃的吗？”我试图让他精神一点，我就是来看看他，“我猜到你可能是一时半会爬不起来了，给你带了两本书解闷。”

他对我前面的问题摇了摇头，后面的话则让他感激地笑了笑。他笑起来真的很好看，哪怕他现在满脸病容。

我看出了他不愿意说话，于是跟他谈了谈最近的一些事情，而在我谈到楼下遇到的那位先生的时候，康纳的表情变了，他咳了两声打断我。

“他……他一直在哪里吗？”

“什么？”我糊涂了，“我不知道，我只是看到了他……你们认识？”

康纳露出了一个难以言喻的表情，他似乎是想点头，但是又茫然地摇摇头，然后带着一种后悔的表情看起来不想回答。我皱起眉，这意思再明显不过了，我没想到康纳会认识这种人。不是说在我眼里康纳只会和下等人打交道，而是那样的人，我根本没法想象康纳怎么样和对方相处。

但是，好吧，这和我没关系，我也不该问他。康纳揪着被子，满脸昏昏欲睡，我只好把书放在他床边的柜子上，赶紧让他休息了。

而等我下楼离开的时候，那位奇怪的先生已经不见了。

不到一周我又收到了康纳的来信，他那时已经离开了波士顿，信是由他住的那家旅馆的人送来的，随信还有我的两本书。他痊愈的很快，感谢了我的探望和书，并告诉我接下来他将要出海一趟。我猜他大约是要重新开始那些生意。还有半年不到我就要开始工作了，我已经决定要留在波士顿教书，其实我更想去别的城市，但是现在似乎波士顿才更适合安身。

现在我还想继续说康纳的事情——其实也没什么可说了，我得说自从我波士顿一别，就差点是永别。我再也没见到他，至少在波士顿我再也没见到。毕业之后我留在了城里，很少再回到乡下，新工作的展开并不是很顺利，年轻的教师没有人脉和威望，总是在处处碰壁。而康纳，这位我平生所见最不同凡响的朋友，我完全得不到他的一点消息。军中的朋友倒是偶尔会提起见到过我所描述的人，但是究竟对方如何，他也说不出所以然，后两年他提到过一位将军叛逃的事情，倒是似乎和康纳有关，再问他详细，又没了下文。⑭我知道可能是情报保护的需要，也可能真的是无人知晓，但是不管怎样，就算捕风捉影也拢不到康纳一丝衣角，我早些年就意识到他行踪神秘、过而无痕，但是这样断了联系也着实让我沮丧。老实说我曾经还想过要给这位朋友写个传记，但在回忆时发现其实我对他知之甚少，就像我刚刚说的那样，康纳太神秘了，我有种强烈的想要找他好好长谈一番的冲动，希望可以听这位青年朋友用他柔软的嗓音对我描述出他的故事，我相信他有着很多很多我不敢相信的经历，这些如果能让我记录下来——至少让我有幸聆听，这一定是比得到希律王的宝藏更幸运的事情。

这种机会我恐怕是没有了，尽管这一年我又遇到了康纳——诺里斯和米莉安要结婚了，他们都是我的朋友，我专门请了假回去参加婚礼。说起来有点滑稽，康纳去给米莉安充当了‘父亲’的角色，把她交给了我们的矿工。他可比这对小夫妻都要小，竟然会被拜托这样的事情。后来的宴会上我们几个都为这件事大笑了一场。这就是达文波特家园，这就是我的家，可能余生我在此驻足的时间将越来越少，但是我永远不会忘记这里的一切。

除此之外，这个秋天不仅有这般喜事……达文波特先生去世了，就在婚礼后。我不知道康纳是怎么熬过来的，前两天他还在为朋友获得幸福而喜悦，转眼他最重要的人就离开了人世。达文波特先生是个值得人尊敬的人，我为我年少时对他那些不尊重的想法而懊悔，如果当时我可以放下成见多与这位老人聊聊天，想必会对我的思想和学术都产生重大的影响，然而现在说什么都迟了。

达文波特先生就葬在了他的庄园后面，几乎整个村的人都来了，那天下了雨，康纳一直守在一边，他还是那身白袍，固执又坚硬的样子，好像什么风什么雨都吹不倒他。但其实不是那样的，当我走到墓碑前去，看见康纳通红的眼眶。

“……在这崖山，在这他过着可敬而有尊严生活的土地上……”

我走过去拍了拍康纳，他勉强对我一笑，脸色一点血色都没有，我站在了他旁边，看着棺木上的家园的旗帜。

“……他能带给我们安心……”

我想起我那里还有一本书没有还给这位老人。

“……我们依赖而感谢的人……”

米莉安开始啜泣，我想起她告诉我当她第一次来到这里的时候，康纳是如何帮助她，而达文波特先生又是怎样耐心地帮她包扎伤口。站在我身边的康纳轻轻颤了一下，我别开脸看向别处，如果他哭了，这样可以让他不必难堪。

“……‘山上的老人’。”⑮

我听见康纳的一声哽咽，大家把花扔进了墓穴。这老人终于永远安宁了。我看向康纳，这个男孩已经二十五岁了，我认识他时他才不过十来岁，而距今几乎十年过去了，这片土地上的战火和硝烟还没散去，他又几时才能得到安宁呢？

等到1783年晚秋，我又回到了达文波特家园，这可能是我最后一次回来。我在魁北克谋得了新职位，准备搬过去了，以后大概都没有机会再回来。波士顿那边我雇佣了货车帮我把家具和行李运走，而我独自回到老房子来看看是否还有需要的东西。就在这天中午我意外见到了康纳。

他瘦了，完全不如曾经的健壮。整个人的精神更是惨淡颓丧，我离远时甚至根本没有认出来他，这只是两年的时间，而康纳变得我完全不认识了，他看起来饱经病痛与变故的折磨，眼睛里的天真与柔软还未散去，但看起来只会更令人不忍，是他先喊住了我，他的声音还没怎么变，除了比起前几年少了些中气，这可能是他大病未愈的原因。

啊，康纳病了，我见到他的时候正是他刚刚从医生那里回来。他走路有些瘸拐，脸色也很不好。

我对此惊讶不已，简直不能想象究竟发生了什么事情：“我还以为你依然不在村子里呢，”我打趣道，“还有你的头发，为什么剪成了这样？”

我知道他们有些民族特有的发型，但是我没见康纳留过。是什么让他突然遵循起了传统？对于我的问题，康纳选择了缄默，他只是虚弱地笑了笑。

“这次会呆很久吗？”

“大概。”他说，“暂时没什么事情了。”

“真难得。”

“是啊，”他看起来不是太高兴，“你呢？为什么突然回来？波士顿的工作还顺利吗？”

“事实上……”我有点不知道该怎么对他说才好，“我大概要搬走了。”

“唔？”

“魁北克有所很不错的学校雇佣了我，我要搬去加拿大了，康纳。”

“恭喜。”他到门口了，对我轻轻一笑。这只是很短的一段山路，康纳已经累得冷汗涟涟。我催他快些去休息，这时候风已经凉了，希望他的病可以早些好起来。

至于老房子的东西——还真的有。我不敢相信我竟然把这种东西遗忘了这样长的时间，但是现在我却很高兴我还留着它，这给了我在离开前再见一次康纳的机会。

在我离开的那天，我绕到山上去敲响了达文波特庄园的门，我注意到屋后的那栋大房子已经在翻修了。

康纳花了些时间才来开门，他披着件挺厚的披肩，脸色比昨天好了一些。

“我来把这个还给你。”我说，我带来了康纳的那本笔记，“达文波特先生以前借给我的……很抱歉我到现在才想起来。”

康纳似乎很惊讶见到这个，他接过笔记，有点怀念地翻了一下：“不要紧……倒是谢谢你还专门把它送来。你要走了？”

“是的，福克纳先生帮我订了船。”

“哦……”康纳若有所思，他垂眼抚摸着笔记本的封皮，最后又递给了我，“那你把这个留着吧。”

“嗯？”

“就当是个纪念。”他说，腼腆的样子和过去的十几年一模一样。康纳还是康纳，康纳从来没变过，我接过了笔记本。

“希望你在那边可以过得很好，大家都会想你的。”他又说，一只手扶着门框——我这时才注意到门廊上的斧头不见了，果然很多事情都在我不知道的时候发生了变化，而之后的事情，我大概也再也无缘知晓了。

“你记得来看我。”不知哪来的冲动，我突然这样说。这个念头让我胸口发热，而康纳惊讶极了。

“你有船，康纳，而且加拿大离这里也不太远。”我说，越来越觉得这可行。想到我还可以在未来见到这位了不起的朋友，这喜悦几乎抵消了我远离故土的惆怅。

康纳笑了，不过没有回答我，我只好再次催促道：“记得来看我。”

他只是笑，似乎轻轻点了头，但是我也不确定他是不是答应了。北风正渐渐席卷上这片新生的土地，山下海港的船已经准备好了，铃声遥遥在山间谷地里回荡，到了出发的时候。

我带着没能物归原主的笔记本离开了。在山路上时我忍不住回过头，看见康纳还站在那里。他冲我招了招手，山风模糊了他的面孔，却让我想起山间永生的松树，船铃还在回响，而他白色的衣角如远帆飘摇。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注释】  
> ①：故事开始的确切时间为1775年2月，独立战争打响前夕，“两百年前”指1607年英国建立第一个殖民地弗吉尼亚，“集会和条律”指1774年秋召开的第一届大陆会议和《权利宣言》，海关指1774年英国发布法令封闭波士顿港；  
> ②：康康受邀帮助保罗·列维尔；  
> ③：1775年5月，民兵先后攻占泰孔德罗加堡、克朗波因特等地，并围困波士顿；  
> ④：康康参与了从德康科午夜报信到莱克星顿的整个战役过程（。  
> ⑤：同③；  
> ⑥：康康在1780年之前都在大陆军，所以我猜测邦克山战役之后他应该跟随普特南的军队北上加拿大了，但是1776年春康康就随塔尔梅奇去了纽约寻找希基，所以肯定没有继续参加接下来围攻魁北克的战役；  
> ⑦：康康随塔尔梅奇去纽约寻找希基；  
> ⑧：1776年3月英军撤出波士顿；  
> ⑨：印第安人其实算是个比较歧视的称呼，但是“原住民”这个单词是由美洲原住民自己提出的，早期并没有这个说法；  
> ⑩：没见到康康是因为那时候他在给艾芙琳帮忙（。）换国籍指1776年7月4日《独立宣言》签订，美国正式独立；  
> ⑪：福吉谷追杀丘奇前的剧情点；  
> ⑫：康康和海参在丘奇的酿酒厂出来之后；  
> ⑬：没有这回事，我自己编造的剧情，找个借口让海参露个面；  
> ⑭：西点军校剧情；  
> ⑮：出自家园任务一脉相承的台词。


End file.
